


The Time Traveling Uchiha

by LovelyReader96



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Ninja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyReader96/pseuds/LovelyReader96
Summary: Sarada wants to learn more about her Uchiha heritage but in asking her father a simple. "No" makes her yearn for the information ever more. She soon finds herself over hearing her Senise talking about a funny story with the Hokage stealing a scroll. She takes this as a chance that maybe wherever that scroll was from would guide her to her answer. After she sneaks into the Hokages building she finds many scrolls but unexpectedly grabbed one with a heavy justu. It takes this Uchiha to the very past that many Uchihas were reigned as the most deadliest. Will she find her way back? And how will she keep her identity a secret from the ever scary Madara?





	1. Chapter 1

     Sarada Uchiha walked briskly down a dirt path feeling anger building up in her chest with each step she took. Her hands were balled up tightly slightly pricking her palms as the conversation that sparked such anger in the first place flashed in her mind. She could still feel her fathers palm resting upon her shoulder as his answer rained over her. "Papa just makes me so-"She paused in her steps as her shoulders went up with a rigged breathe and her hands unballed going up in front of her as she visualized strangling  the question she had asked. It wasn't something bad or she hadn't thought it was. 

;;;;;;;;;

        This morning had started off like any other expect that her father after many long weeks was finally home. Sarada had first discovered this when she had awoken from hearing pots and pans clashing from the kitchen. She had rolled out of her bed and ran to the kitchen to catch her pinked haired  mother happily making some breakfast. Her hips swaying back and forth in beat to her humming.  And seated at the dining table was her father indifferently gazing at his happy wife.  Sarada noticed a half smile graced his face. Upon entering the kitchen both her parents turned towards her greeting the youngest of them all.

        "Good morning Sarada."Came her mother happily waving the wooden spoon that she had been using to cook. Her father voiced the same greeting with a swift nod of his head. Sarada bowed her head for respect to her parents and greeted as well. "Good moring papa and mama."

        Then she sat in the avaiable sit that was directly in front of her dark raven colored hair father. She gazed at her father through her red glasses feeling her insides suddenly twisting about. This was the time to ask her father about the burning question that plagued her very mind for the past weeks since he had been gone. '' Papa? '' She asked wearily as her mother started to place plates of food in front of the two of them. Her father grabbed chop sticks before looking at her. He blinked for a second before answering her.

        '' What is it Sarada? '' He asked as he slowly started to dig into his meal that her mother had prepared. Sarada looked down at her food with a worrisome feeling eating at her. Would her father talk to her about it? Or would he actually answer her question?

        She gazed back up at her father meeting his dark onyx colored eyes that held curiosity. '' I have a question about my heritage. ''She paused instantly as soon as she saw something flash before her father's gaze. It looked like an emotion she seen once before long ago.  Her mother instantly stopped her humming pausing in what she was doing. Sarada looked towards her mother who had her back to the two Uchiha's. '' What about it? '' her father's cool and collected voice asked. She brought her gaze back to her father's gaze with her eyebrows drawn inward in confusion. Why was her mother reacting to her question meant for her father? 

         '' I-I''She brought a hand up to her glasses nervously adjusting her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.''I over heard some classmates of mine talking about an Uchiha. H-His name sounded like Ma-Madra. Um Madara? '' As soon as the name passed through her lips it was like everything went still for a second.Her father had a chop stick that was holding part of a fish and his face was set in a stern frown. Sarada adjusted her glasses again as her stomach twisted again out of nervousness.

        '' Sarada. '' Her father spoke. She watched as her father placed the fish back onto the plate before him. '' Tell me who those children were? '' He asked. He brought his hand across his chest towards the flap of his coat and then slowly produced a simple note pad. The note pad was a simple looking one that looked slightly stained and attached to the note pad was a small dwarf like pencil. Sarada quickly panicked as her father layed down the note pad on the dining table. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as her father motioned her to speak.

         '' Papa why do you need names for? I just want to know from you  who that was!? '' She gasped. She watched as her father went still at the sudden out burst she produced. Her mother was quickly by her father's side placing a single palm on her father's hand. She then brought an arm around her father's shoulder holding him close a simple smile was placed on her face. '' Sasuke ,please don't act so surprised. "Her mothers voice was soothing an almost lullaby as she   drew her green gaze towards Sarada . "This would have happened sooner then later?"She stated with an almost forced smile.

        Whoever this Madara was,he must have left  a really bad taste in everyone's mouth to evoke a reaction like this. Her father brought his hand up to her mothers arm and slowly tugged her away. "No Sakura I don't think it would be wise for her to know yet."He claimed quickly. Sarada quickly took offence to her  fathers claim feeling her insides starting to twist again. If she didn't say anything soon her father would shut off any notion to tell her.

        "But Papa why must I not know?I'm 12 years old I'm ol-" "Sarada." He interpreted quickly his voice  cutting her off. His eyes were narrowed slightly warning her not to continue but yet she couldn't help it. Her father wasn't going to just let her stay like this. She brought a finger to the edge of her glasses and pushed them back up to the bridge of her nose. "Papa I want to know more! " Her father opened his mouth ready to shut her down but she quickly interpreted her father with the slam of her hands on the table top. "Papa I want to know why when my classmates said his name they looked scared. Papa our family name is Uchiha ! What is there to be frighten about!"She wondered loudly.

        She watched as her father tugged her mother off of his arm as he stood up. "Sasuke."Her mother voiced as Sarada watched her father push the sit he was sitting in back with his hand. He stepped from the sit and then looked at Sarada with his dark onyx eyes a burning sensation appeared across her nose as she watched her father disapproving shake his head. Had she crossed the line and hurt her fathers feelings?"Pa-" "No Sarada this has to stop now. I won't be answering your questions."He stated firmly with a narrowed gaze. Sarada  quickly wanted to hide or run back to her room in embarrassment.

        She quickly brought her hands from the table and felt her hands start to ball up in anger. It was always like this wasn't it? First when her mother didn't want to tell her almost nothing about her father ,which in turn made her have to go and seek her father for self. Is this what she had to do as well? She brought her burning gaze back up to her father. "I'm tired of being told what I should know! I'll just go find it myself then!" She responded angrily. She looked to her mother who was silent during the whole transaction but had a deep frown as she stared at her father .

        Sarada turned her gaze to the side. Her eyebrows were drawn in with anger as she thought how she would make that promise true.  "You won't find anything. All information has been burned dealing with us."He stated with his cool and collected voice. Sarada quickly snapped her gaze back to her fathers. "Thats not true! Do you think I didn't check the library first! They said that anything dealing with you and our clan has been restricted!"She pointed out quickly. Her mother quickly placed herself between herself and her father.

         "Sarada please stop this now.Your father has a reason in why he can't talk about this."She voiced looking towards Sarada with her green gaze slightly narrowed and her eyebrows drawn inward. Sarada shamefully looked away towards the table top feeling her eyes start to burn. "I don't need to stop Mama! I'm going!"She responded back as she throw her gaze back up at her parents.Both her parents eyes widen in shock at her out burst and before her father or mother could speak she dashed out of the dining room. She could finally hear her mother calling for her but she continued on running until she reached the door and then with a quick flick of her wrist the door opened and she was out. 

\-------------------------------------

        Now Sarada was here standing on the dirt road heading for the Hokage's building. She looked down at the floor feeling this mornings argument finally hitting her. Her fathers disapproving look and the way her mother looked down on her. Was it truly her fault to want to know the answers for herself. What she was?Where she was from? And why did that certain Uchiha strike fear in peoples hearts when mentioned? 

        Sarada brought her dark gaze upwards to the peeking building that lay north of her. She brought her fingers inward making her hand into a fist as she felt her heart start to jump trying to take flight. This was going to go against her mother and fathers wishes.

      Sarada took a deep breathe trying to still her heart from hitting her chest so hard. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She brought a finger up to her glasses and nervously pushed it upwards. "I have to know."She tried to reason herself with. Sarada then after reasoning with herself one more time took a step towards the building feeling her insides twisting with nervousness and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarada landed successfully on top of the Hokages building with a soft thump. She let her dark brown gaze slowly melt into the blood crimson color. Bringing a single finger up to her forehead she pushed back a stray black hair back behind her ear. Her gaze drifted around the building trying to detect any movement but luckily it seemed no one was present.

Which was very unusual but she shrugged it off as she procced towards the opening that lead down to the building. She instantly crouched down to her knees placing her hands on the floor as she continued to keep her eyes drifting about the area before entertaining the idea of going inside. If she was caught she would be for sure questioned and handed over to her parents who would ground her for sure.

Also this was something for her to do on her own like she was used to anyways. Her heart started to oddly enough to thump uncomfortably against her chest as her gaze landed on the opening. Then without a single second more wasted she descended down the stairs placing a hand on the wall to steady herself. The soft sounds of foot falls on the wooden stairs were the only sounds echoing in the small hallway. She eagerly moved forward bringing her red colored eyes around the small hallway as it snaked downward.

The ending of the stair way came into view but she heard voices just as her foot planted carefully on the last step. Sarada paused immediately pushing herself closely against the wall of the stairway her heart hammering against her chest. She placed her hand over her trembling chest squeezing herself ever closer as the sound of foot steps approaching came around.

''  ** _Damn_**.'' Her mind yelled as the foot steps paused just at the opening of this hallway. How was she suppose to explain herself if they saw her?

'' Oi, Konohamaru wait up! I have one final question about the Hokage before I start writing the article up. ''

Sarada felt as if something heavy fell upon the crown of her raven haired head. Her sensei was right here just a mere foot away! If he turned his head and moved inside this hallway he'd see her. But whoever that person was asking those questions saved her. She quickly took a peek over her shoulder at her sensei and saw his backside. Sarada quickly flatten herself against the wall and tried to think carefully about how to move from her spot.

'' Look if you have other questions about the Hokage. His meeting times will be from 2 to 4 on Mondays. '' Her sensei claimed hurriedly. She quickly hoped whoever was asking those questions would keep going. '' B-But we all know when someone sets an appointment that even then he still might not see them. Please just one more question and I will stop. '' The man pleaded. She heard an over dramatic sigh escape her sensei. '' Look one more question and that's it alright?'' He questioned. This was the que she was looking for! She quickly formated some hand signs and looked upwards. The ceiling looked high enough to conceal her from any wondering eyes. With a final glance over her shoulder she jumped up and landed upside down on the ceiling. Her feet glowed slightly with blue charka as she stood but she quickly went down on her knee as she watched and waited for them to get done.

'' I have a question about the Hokages past. Lets say when he was a child? I heard from some of my resources that that the Hokage stole a forbidden scroll that taught him that very awesome technique"

Sarada quickly in tuned to the conversation that was unfolding before her. She had no idea that the Hokage had stolen a forbidden scroll? "That story shouldn't be written in the paper. if anything the word forbidden shouldn't be uttered near Hokages name."Konohamaru stated. She couldn't see the two people talking but she could hear the tone of her master. He wasn't very happy. But the thought of what that article writer was saying seemed to peak her interest. If theres a room with scrolls like that she was sure that maybe there was something else forbidden about her clan within it. This was her new destination and her new mission. But she had to wait till these two were done.

"Oh Uh-h Of course but this is something that would grab the readers . do you honestly think if I started talking about policy's they'll read?This is for the children as well to feel more connected to their Hokage!"The man claimed quickly. Sarada slightly grimaced as she felt her chakra seeping away making her feel drained. Looking one more time towards the door way before placing her the palm of her hands on the ceiling.

She started to crawl slowly towards the opening and gazed down upon her master and the other man. The man held a brown notebook between his hands and pencil scribbling along the papers surface. He was a short man with a plump look to him and he had no hair on the top of his head. Sarada quickly crawled along the ceiling trying to not make any sound as she watched with a careful eye as the two still continued with their conversation.

It was very scary to say the least and very weird that one noticed her as she crawled along the ceiling. It wasn't until she made it further down the hall way she thought it was right to jump back down. She landed safely down on the floor landing in crouching position and quickly started to move along the wall. She needed to find that room or rooms with the forbidden scrolls and see what she could find.

"Did you see that?"

Sarada heard the voices from behind her question something. She was sure that journalist hadn't seen her but with that she hurried herself along the hallway. Where would something like that even be at?

"I saw a girl with dark hair on the ceiling?"

Sarada stopped in her tracks immediately feeling dread climb quickly up her body. This wasn't happening right? She slammed her back on the wall behind her. She had to think of something quickly. As her mind started to run a mile she brought her hand up to her face picking her glasses back up. No this wasn't the final straw for her but damn her plan was falling apart. She let her right hand curl up into a fist before slamming it besides her onto the wall. Then some weird sound like a top poping off and then she felt herself lose her balance.

The wall behind her poped off! Sarada quickly did hand signs and making her hand glow with a light blue bring her hand hard against the wall. She tried to stop herself from falling aimless down this rabbit hole. Her eyes glanced around the small dark hole she fell into it and noticed there were alot of cobwebs. As her descent started to slow down she looked down towards the bottom she noticed that there was a floor.

She let go of the wall and landed with a soft thump onto the floor. Her gaze quickly narrowed as she looked about the small place she had fallen into and took quick notice of what this was. The whole room was slightly dark but what she could see made her nearly jump in triumph. She couldn't believe it but she found the room she was looking for.

The walls had scrolls upon scrolls filled to the point where they would have fallen over. Sarada walked hurriedly towards the wall looking over the scrolls. If the hokage had done this then maybe it wasn't bad that she was doing this. She brought a hand up to her glasses and pushed them back up as her gaze quickly read over the scrolls.

Stopping at the end of the row of scrolls she looked to the left and saw engraved onto the wooden wall an Uchiha crest. Sarada slowly brought a hand upwards towards the crest and pointed a finger at it.The tip of her finger touched the crest and she started to trace the familiar sign. She instantly felt an icy pain creep up her hand as she soon realized her finger had been pricked making her tug her finger away quickly.

Sarada quickly looked upon the crest and watched with wide eyes hidden behind glasses as the book shelf's started to shift apart. The sound of the wooden boards groaning from old age moving made her uneasy as she watched it transform into something completely different. Now standing in front of Sarada stood a makeshift table with a simple candle stick bringing light into this small room.

On the table before her lay a scroll with a gleaming pendent of the Uchiha crest sticking on top of it. Without a second thought Sarada walked towards the edge of the makeshift table and looked down upon it. The scroll had a slight dirty look to it and it also had a finger print upon it. This was what she had been looking for right? But yet as her hand hovered over the scroll her logical side started to appear into her mind as she had second thoughts over it.

"I have to find out about my past." She reasoned to herself and with out thinking she grabbed the scroll and unrolled it upon the desk. She grasped out loud as her gaze fell upon the paper before her. "The-Theres nothing here!"Sarada nearly yelled. The scroll was completely blank! Sarada stepped back from the makeshift table feeling her chest fill with anguish and stupidity. Of course how stupid could she be?At the library they even told her anything to deal with her father was under unassailable to anyone even her.

Before any other thought crossed her mind she felt a tingle at the tips of her fingers. She brought her gaze downwards towards her hands and took quick notice of something weird. She quickly brought her hands up taking a closer look at them. "N-No way my fingers!"She nearly yelled out in panic. Her fingers were starting to slowly disappear like sand being brushed away by wind. "Whats going on?"She thought quickly as she watched with nervousness gawing inside her stomach as her hands started to nearly completely disappear at the wrists.

And before she could react anymore the whole room started to spin around her quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

      The feeling of dizziness subsided as she grabbed something rough and hard with her hand stilling her body for once. She weakly opened her eyes feeling a stinging sensation hit her straight on as the suns rays layed upon her. Sarada quickly blinked a couple of times as she brought a hand to cover over her gaze as her eyes started to adjust to this new thing. She was just in the that room with all of those scrolls if she could remember.

        She remembered about how she so her master talking to that reporter about the Hokage and finding that abounded place. She remembered it was a simple white scroll with an Uchiha crest. She finally placed her hand back to the rough surface as her eyes adjusted. This wasn't the room she was in! Her eyes widen in sighting the forest before her. 

        She quickly looked at her hands and noticed she was grabbing onto a bark of a tree. "Where am I?" She wondered out loud. She let her hands slip away from the bark of the tree and let her gaze eat up the surrounding area. It was as if she was walking through one of the older text books she used to read. The many pictures of feudal Konoha was just very intriguing to her from what she remembered and now standing in such a grassy environment it made her wonder. "Where am i?"She questioned again out loud but this time with more of an alarm ringing in her head as she walked slowly . her ears and eyes were snapped sharply to charge as she tried to listen to anything that seemed alarming She had just been in that dusty old room full of scrolls and now she was just here in the field. This couldn't possibly be right?

        What could have possibly have happened to her within this small amount of time. She looked quickly down at her hands and felt an image flash quickly passed her eyes. Her fingers were disappearing like sand if she remembered correctly it was like being sucked into some sort of vacuum. It made her slightly feel queasy as she tried to remember anything else from that moment. Sarada brought her dark gaze up from hands towards the surrounding area.

        "I have to find out where I am first."She reasoned with herself as she followed the dirt ingrown grass path. Sarada quickly trudged through the over grown grassy path feeling the stings of small twigs catching on her clothes and her knees. This placed looked so inhabitable that it made her get slight goosebumps as she tried to find some sort of open space around here but the more she went into the forest the more it became harder to see clearer.  She stopped walking and placed her palms faced together quickly and made hand signs. A small warmness surrounded her feet before she bent down and kicked from the floor towards the tree limbs. She brought her hands out catching a limb between her palm and fingers and twirled around before landing successfully on a trees trunk and ran upwards. If she could see where she was maybe then she could find her way home!  

        Sarada squinted her eyes slightly as the suns rays fell upon her as the branches started to become less as she ran up the trees trunk. She was almost there! Sarada quickly stopped in her steps before bending down on one knee and then throw her self upwards landing just on top of the tree line. She quickly brought a hand up to cup her eyes from the stinging heavy sun rays. Her eyes slowly started to adjust to the full exposure of the sun as she stood there on top of the tree. Then within the moment  her eyes widen in shock. "N-No way theres nothing for miles on." She stuttered with slight fear in her voice. Where the hell was she at?

        This couldn't be possible how was she in a room and now in the middle of no where?Had she been kidnapped?If so? Then she had blindly been walking through this forest with out thinking! She quickly looked down towards her thigh and opened her kunia holder and took one out. She held it tightly in between her fingers as her gaze shifted back and forth. She had to bring control to herself but yet her heart was racing so fast!

"Tweet"

     "Tweet"

        Something shifted besides her making her turn around quickly bringing her kunia up and aiming straight towards the nose. "Who is there!"She called out. It shifted again making her nearly jump out of her skin but she held her ground starring at the over brush of the tree limb. It moved again making her throw a quick kunia towards the over brush then before she could throw another one an over crowd of birds swarmed out hitting her full force. The tiny beaks and wings forced themselves upon her body making tiny stings and cuts appear over her arms and legs. She screamed out in shock and fear as she brought her arms up trying to defend herself from the swarm. "AHaH W-what the!" She moved backwards and then felt her foot misstep off of the the tree limb she was on. Her body give a jolt as her stomach flipped at the sudden difference of stance as she throw her hands up in fear as she fell downwards. .

        How could she have fallen off of the tree limb!? She turned her body around so her front was facing towards the ground. She dodged tree branch after tree branch trying to gain control over her body but yet she couldn't bring her hands together to form a sign "Damint!" She yelled out as the ground was getting closer and closer. She shut her eyes quickly and tried to bring her arms in front of herself. Then she felt an object wrap around her waist as she was pulled close to something hard. Her cheek hit hard against it and she forced her eyes opened to see a weird blue metal covering.

"Don't move,Uchiha."

        Sarada brought her gaze upwards toward her hero and saw through the bright yellow rays of the sun white snow flake like hair. "W-Who are you?"She managed to ask but the persons grip around her tighten even more silencing her with a gasp coming from her mouth. "Don't talk either."His requested coldy. She wanted to talk more but she silenced herself as his reply did in fact make her keep quiet. She would wait to be let go and then get her answers. "Here brother the damned,Uchiha."She felt the grasp around her waist let go and she went tumbling downwards towards the floor. Her face was the first thing to hit the dirt floor as she tried to gather herself up.

         An odd crunch sounded around her as she felt a slight stinging sensation erupt upon her eyebrow.  " Bother please be careful of the young child!" Sarada slowly sat up from the fallen position she was in and felt the air hit her face making her wince. She opened her eyes slowly and some how saw nothing but blurry spots and shapes in front of her. '' Who are you? '' She asked with clear anger in her voice.


End file.
